magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Ixalan/Card Gallery
__NOEDITSECTION__This card gallery shows all cards from the Ixalan set. White Adanto Vanguard.png|link=Adanto Vanguard| 1/289 Adanto Vanguard Ashes of the Abhorrent.png|link=Ashes of the Abhorrent| 2/289 Ashes of the Abhorrent Axis of Mortality.png|link=Axis of Mortality| 3/289 Axis of Mortality Bellowing Aegisaur.png|link=Bellowing Aegisaur| 4/289 Bellowing Aegisaur Bishop of Rebirth.png|link=Bishop of Rebirth| 5/289 Bishop of Rebirth Bishop's Soldier.png|link=Bishop's Soldier| 6/289 Bishop's Soldier Bright Reprisal.png|link=Bright Reprisal| 7/289 Bright Reprisal Demystify.png|link=Demystify| 8/289 Demystify Duskborne Skymarcher.png|link=Duskborne Skymarcher| 9/289 Duskborne Skymarcher Emissary of Sunrise.png|link=Emissary of Sunrise| 10/289 Emissary of Sunrise Encampment Keeper.png|link=Encampment Keeper| 11/289 Encampment Keeper Glorifier of Dusk.png|link=Glorifier of Dusk| 12/289 Glorifier of Dusk Goring Ceratops.png|link=Goring Ceratops| 13/289 Goring Ceratops Imperial Aerosaur.png|link=Imperial Aerosaur| 14/289 Imperial Aerosaur Imperial Lancer.png|link=Imperial Lancer| 15/289 Imperial Lancer Inspiring Cleric.png|link=Inspiring Cleric| 16/289 Inspiring Cleric Ixalan's Binding.png|link=Ixalan's Binding| 17/289 Ixalan's Binding Kinjalli's Caller.png|link=Kinjalli's Caller| 18/289 Kinjalli's Caller Kinjalli's Sunwing.png|link=Kinjalli's Sunwing| 19/289 Kinjalli's Sunwing Legion Conquistador XLN 20.png|link=Legion Conquistador| 20/289 Legion Conquistador Legion's Judgment.png|link=Legion's Judgment| 21/289 Legion's Judgment gallery spacer.png Legion's Landing.png|link=Legion's Landing| 22a/289 Legion's Landing Adanto, the First Fort.png|link=Adanto, the First Fort| 22b/289 Adanto, the First Fort Looming Altisaur.png|link=Looming Altisaur| 23/289 Looming Altisaur Mavren Fein, Dusk Apostle.png|link=Mavren Fein, Dusk Apostle| 24/289 Mavren Fein, Dusk Apostle Paladin of the Bloodstained.png|link=Paladin of the Bloodstained| 25/289 Paladin of the Bloodstained Pious Interdiction.png|link=Pious Interdiction| 26/289 Pious Interdiction Priest of the Wakening Sun.png|link=Priest of the Wakening Sun| 27/289 Priest of the Wakening Sun Pterodon Knight.png|link=Pterodon Knight| 28/289 Pterodon Knight Queen's Commission.png|link=Queen's Commission| 29/289 Queen's Commission Rallying Roar.png|link=Rallying Roar| 30/289 Rallying Roar Raptor Companion XLN 31.png|link=Raptor Companion| 31/289 Raptor Companion Ritual of Rejuvenation.png|link=Ritual of Rejuvenation| 32/289 Ritual of Rejuvenation Sanguine Sacrament.png|link=Sanguine Sacrament| 33/289 Sanguine Sacrament Settle the Wreckage.png|link=Settle the Wreckage| 34/289 Settle the Wreckage Sheltering Light.png|link=Sheltering Light| 35/289 Sheltering Light Shining Aerosaur.png|link=Shining Aerosaur| 36/289 Shining Aerosaur Skyblade of the Legion.png|link=Skyblade of the Legion| 37/289 Skyblade of the Legion Slash of Talons.png|link=Slash of Talons| 38/289 Slash of Talons Steadfast Armasaur.png|link=Steadfast Armasaur| 39/289 Steadfast Armasaur Sunrise Seeker.png|link=Sunrise Seeker| 40/289 Sunrise Seeker Territorial Hammerskull.png|link=Territorial Hammerskull| 41/289 Territorial Hammerskull Tocatli Honor Guard.png|link=Tocatli Honor Guard| 42/289 Tocatli Honor Guard Vampire's Zeal.png|link=Vampire's Zeal| 43/289 Vampire's Zeal Wakening Sun's Avatar.png|link=Wakening Sun's Avatar| 44/289 Wakening Sun's Avatar Blue Air Elemental XLN 45.png|link=Air Elemental| 45/289 Air Elemental Arcane Adaptation.png|link=Arcane Adaptation| 46/289 Arcane Adaptation Cancel XLN 47.png|link=Cancel| 47/289 Cancel Chart a Course.png|link=Chart a Course| 48/289 Chart a Course Daring Saboteur.png|link=Daring Saboteur| 49/289 Daring Saboteur Deadeye Quartermaster.png|link=Deadeye Quartermaster| 50/289 Deadeye Quartermaster Deeproot Waters.png|link=Deeproot Waters| 51/289 Deeproot Waters Depths of Desire.png|link=Depths of Desire| 52/289 Depths of Desire Dive Down.png|link=Dive Down| 53/289 Dive Down Dreamcaller Siren.png|link=Dreamcaller Siren| 54/289 Dreamcaller Siren Entrancing Melody.png|link=Entrancing Melody| 55/289 Entrancing Melody Favorable Winds.png|link=Favorable Winds| 56/289 Favorable Winds Fleet Swallower.png|link=Fleet Swallower| 57/289 Fleet Swallower Headwater Sentries.png|link=Headwater Sentries| 58/289 Headwater Sentries Herald of Secret Streams.png|link=Herald of Secret Streams| 59/289 Herald of Secret Streams Jace, Cunning Castaway.png|link=Jace, Cunning Castaway| 60/289 Jace, Cunning Castaway Kopala, Warden of Waves.png|link=Kopala, Warden of Waves| 61/289 Kopala, Warden of Waves Lookout's Dispersal.png|link=Lookout's Dispersal| 62/289 Lookout's Dispersal Navigator's Ruin.png|link=Navigator's Ruin| 63/289 Navigator's Ruin One With the Wind.png|link=One With the Wind| 64/289 One With the Wind Opt_XLN_65.png|link=Opt| 65/289 Opt Overflowing Insight.png|link=Overflowing Insight| 66/289 Overflowing Insight Perilous Voyage.png|link=Perilous Voyage| 67/289 Perilous Voyage Pirate's Prize.png|link=Pirate's Prize| 68/289 Pirate's Prize Prosperous Pirates.png|link=Prosperous Pirates| 69/289 Prosperous Pirates River Sneak.png|link=River Sneak| 70/289 River Sneak River's Rebuke.png|link=River's Rebuke| 71/289 River's Rebuke Run Aground.png|link=Run Aground| 72/289 Run Aground Sailor of Means XLN 73.png|link=Sailor of Means| 73/289 Sailor of Means gallery spacer.png Search for Azcanta.png|link=Search for Azcanta| 74a/289 Search for Azcanta Azcanta, the Sunken Ruin.png|link=Azcanta, the Sunken Ruin| 74b/289 Azcanta, the Sunken Ruin Shaper Apprentice.png|link=Shaper Apprentice| 75/289 Shaper Apprentice Shipwreck Looter.png|link=Shipwreck Looter| 76/289 Shipwreck Looter Shore Keeper.png|link=Shore Keeper| 77/289 Shore Keeper Siren Lookout.png|link=Siren Lookout| 78/289 Siren Lookout Siren Stormtamer.png|link=Siren Stormtamer| 79/289 Siren Stormtamer Siren's Ruse.png|link=Siren's Ruse| 80/289 Siren's Ruse Spell Pierce.png|link=Spell Pierce| 81/289 Spell Pierce Spell Swindle.png|link=Spell Swindle| 82/289 Spell Swindle Storm Fleet Aerialist.png|link=Storm Fleet Aerialist| 83/289 Storm Fleet Aerialist Storm Fleet Spy.png|link=Storm Fleet Spy| 84/289 Storm Fleet Spy Storm Sculptor.png|link=Storm Sculptor| 85/289 Storm Sculptor Tempest Caller.png|link=Tempest Caller| 86/289 Tempest Caller Watertrap Weaver.png|link=Watertrap Weaver| 87/289 Watertrap Weaver Wind Strider.png|link=Wind Strider| 88/289 Wind Strider Black Anointed Deacon.png|link=Anointed Deacon| 89/289 Anointed Deacon gallery spacer.png Arguel's Blood Fast.png|link=Arguel's Blood Fast| 90a/289 Arguel's Blood Fast Temple of Aclazotz.png|link=Temple of Aclazotz| 90b/289 Temple of Aclazotz Bishop of the Bloodstained.png|link=Bishop of the Bloodstained| 91/289 Bishop of the Bloodstained Blight Keeper.png|link=Blight Keeper| 92/289 Blight Keeper Bloodcrazed Paladin.png|link=Bloodcrazed Paladin| 93/289 Bloodcrazed Paladin Boneyard Parley.png|link=Boneyard Parley| 94/289 Boneyard Parley Contract Killing.png|link=Contract Killing| 95/289 Contract Killing Costly Plunder.png|link=Costly Plunder| 96/289 Costly Plunder Dark Nourishment.png|link=Dark Nourishment| 97/289 Dark Nourishment Deadeye Tormentor.png|link=Deadeye Tormentor| 98/289 Deadeye Tormentor Deadeye Tracker.png|link=Deadeye Tracker| 99/289 Deadeye Tracker Deathless Ancient.png|link=Deathless Ancient| 100/289 Deathless Ancient Desperate Castaways.png|link=Desperate Castaways| 101/289 Desperate Castaways Dire Fleet Hoarder.png|link=Dire Fleet Hoarder| 102/289 Dire Fleet Hoarder Dire Fleet Interloper.png|link=Dire Fleet Interloper| 103/289 Dire Fleet Interloper Dire Fleet Ravager.png|link=Dire Fleet Ravager| 104/289 Dire Fleet Ravager Duress XLN 105.png|link=Duress| 105/289 Duress Fathom Fleet Captain.png|link=Fathom Fleet Captain| 106/289 Fathom Fleet Captain Fathom Fleet Cutthroat.png|link=Fathom Fleet Cutthroat| 107/289 Fathom Fleet Cutthroat Grim Captain's Call.png|link=Grim Captain's Call| 108/289 Grim Captain's Call Heartless Pillage.png|link=Heartless Pillage| 109/289 Heartless Pillage Kitesail Freebooter.png|link=Kitesail Freebooter| 110/289 Kitesail Freebooter Lurking Chupacabra.png|link=Lurking Chupacabra| 111/289 Lurking Chupacabra March of the Drowned.png|link=March of the Drowned| 112/289 March of the Drowned Mark of the Vampire.png|link=Mark of the Vampire| 113/289 Mark of the Vampire Queen's Agent.png|link=Queen's Agent| 114/289 Queen's Agent Queen's Bay Soldier.png|link=Queen's Bay Soldier| 115/289 Queen's Bay Soldier Raiders' Wake.png|link=Raiders' Wake| 116/289 Raiders' Wake Revel in Riches.png|link=Revel in Riches| 117/289 Revel in Riches Ruin Raider.png|link=Ruin Raider| 118/289 Ruin Raider Ruthless Knave.png|link=Ruthless Knave| 119/289 Ruthless Knave Sanctum Seeker.png|link=Sanctum Seeker| 120/289 Sanctum Seeker Seekers' Squire.png|link=Seekers' Squire| 121/289 Seekers' Squire Skittering Heartstopper.png|link=Skittering Heartstopper| 122/289 Skittering Heartstopper Skulduggery.png|link=Skulduggery| 123/289 Skulduggery Skymarch Bloodletter XLN 124.png|link=Skymarch Bloodletter| 124/289 Skymarch Bloodletter Spreading Rot.png|link=Spreading Rot| 125/289 Spreading Rot Sword-Point Diplomacy.png|link=Sword-Point Diplomacy| 126/289 Sword-Point Diplomacy Vanquish the Weak.png|link=Vanquish the Weak| 127/289 Vanquish the Weak Vicious Conquistador.png|link=Vicious Conquistador| 128/289 Vicious Conquistador Vraska's Contempt.png|link=Vraska's Contempt| 129/289 Vraska's Contempt Walk the Plank.png|link=Walk the Plank| 130/289 Walk the Plank Wanted Scoundrels.png|link=Wanted Scoundrels| 131/289 Wanted Scoundrels Red Angrath's Marauders.png|link=Angrath's Marauders| 132/289 Angrath's Marauders Bonded Horncrest.png|link=Bonded Horncrest| 133/289 Bonded Horncrest Brazen Buccaneers.png|link=Brazen Buccaneers| 134/289 Brazen Buccaneers Burning Sun's Avatar.png|link=Burning Sun's Avatar| 135/289 Burning Sun's Avatar Captain Lannery Storm.png|link=Captain Lannery Storm| 136/289 Captain Lannery Storm Captivating Crew.png|link=Captivating Crew| 137/289 Captivating Crew Charging Monstrosaur.png|link=Charging Monstrosaur| 138/289 Charging Monstrosaur Demolish.png|link=Demolish| 139/289 Demolish Dinosaur Stampede.png|link=Dinosaur Stampede| 140/289 Dinosaur Stampede Dual Shot.png|link=Dual Shot| 141/289 Dual Shot Fathom Fleet Firebrand.png|link=Fathom Fleet Firebrand| 142/289 Fathom Fleet Firebrand Fiery Cannonade.png|link=Fiery Cannonade| 143/289 Fiery Cannonade Fire Shrine Keeper.png|link=Fire Shrine Keeper| 144/289 Fire Shrine Keeper Firecannon Blast.png|link=Firecannon Blast| 145/289 Firecannon Blast Frenzied Raptor.png|link=Frenzied Raptor| 146/289 Frenzied Raptor Headstrong Brute.png|link=Headstrong Brute| 147/289 Headstrong Brute Hijack.png|link=Hijack| 148/289 Hijack Lightning Strike XLN 149.png|link=Lightning Strike| 149/289 Lightning Strike Lightning-Rig Crew.png|link=Lightning-Rig Crew| 150/289 Lightning-Rig Crew Makeshift Munitions.png|link=Makeshift Munitions| 151/289 Makeshift Munitions Nest Robber.png|link=Nest Robber| 152/289 Nest Robber Otepec Huntmaster.png|link=Otepec Huntmaster| 153/289 Otepec Huntmaster Rampaging Ferocidon.png|link=Rampaging Ferocidon| 154/289 Rampaging Ferocidon Raptor Hatchling.png|link=Raptor Hatchling| 155/289 Raptor Hatchling Repeating Barrage.png|link=Repeating Barrage| 156/289 Repeating Barrage Rigging Runner.png|link=Rigging Runner| 157/289 Rigging Runner Rile.png|link=Rile| 158/289 Rile Rowdy Crew.png|link=Rowdy Crew| 159/289 Rowdy Crew Rummaging Goblin.png|link=Rummaging Goblin| 160/289 Rummaging Goblin Star of Extinction.png|link=Star of Extinction| 161/289 Star of Extinction Storm Fleet Arsonist.png|link=Storm Fleet Arsonist| 162/289 Storm Fleet Arsonist Storm Fleet Pyromancer.png|link=Storm Fleet Pyromancer| 163/289 Storm Fleet Pyromancer Sun-Crowned Hunters.png|link=Sun-Crowned Hunters| 164/289 Sun-Crowned Hunters Sunbird's Invocation.png|link=Sunbird's Invocation| 165/289 Sunbird's Invocation Sure Strike XLN 166.png|link=Sure Strike| 166/289 Sure Strike Swashbuckling.png|link=Swashbuckling| 167/289 Swashbuckling Thrash of Raptors.png|link=Thrash of Raptors| 168/289 Thrash of Raptors Tilonalli's Knight.png|link=Tilonalli's Knight| 169/289 Tilonalli's Knight Tilonalli's Skinshifter.png|link=Tilonalli's Skinshifter| 170/289 Tilonalli's Skinshifter Trove of Temptation.png|link=Trove of Temptation| 171/289 Trove of Temptation Unfriendly Fire.png|link=Unfriendly Fire| 172/289 Unfriendly Fire gallery spacer.png Vance's Blasting Cannons.png|link=Vance's Blasting Cannons| 173a/289 Vance's Blasting Cannons Spitfire Bastion.png|link=Spitfire Bastion| 173b/289 Spitfire Bastion Wily Goblin.png|link=Wily Goblin| 174/289 Wily Goblin Green Ancient Brontodon.png|link=Ancient Brontodon| 175/289 Ancient Brontodon Atzocan Archer.png|link=Atzocan Archer| 176/289 Atzocan Archer Blinding Fog.png|link=Blinding Fog| 177/289 Blinding Fog Blossom Dryad.png|link=Blossom Dryad| 178/289 Blossom Dryad Carnage Tyrant.png|link=Carnage Tyrant| 179/289 Carnage Tyrant Colossal Dreadmaw XLN 180.png|link=Colossal Dreadmaw| 180/289 Colossal Dreadmaw Commune with Dinosaurs.png|link=Commune with Dinosaurs| 181/289 Commune with Dinosaurs Crash the Ramparts.png|link=Crash the Ramparts| 182/289 Crash the Ramparts Crushing Canopy XLN 183.png|link=Crushing Canopy| 183/289 Crushing Canopy Deathgorge Scavenger.png|link=Deathgorge Scavenger| 184/289 Deathgorge Scavenger Deeproot Champion.png|link=Deeproot Champion| 185/289 Deeproot Champion Deeproot Warrior.png|link=Deeproot Warrior| 186/289 Deeproot Warrior Drover of the Mighty.png|link=Drover of the Mighty| 187/289 Drover of the Mighty Emergent Growth.png|link=Emergent Growth| 188/289 Emergent Growth Emperor's Vanguard.png|link=Emperor's Vanguard| 189/289 Emperor's Vanguard Grazing Whiptail.png|link=Grazing Whiptail| 190/289 Grazing Whiptail Growing Rites of Itlimoc.png|link=Growing Rites of Itlimoc| 191a/289 Growing Rites of Itlimoc Itlimoc, Cradle of the Sun.png|link=Itlimoc, Cradle of the Sun| 191b/289 Itlimoc, Cradle of the Sun Ixalli's Diviner.png|link=Ixalli's Diviner| 192/289 Ixalli's Diviner Ixalli's Keeper.png|link=Ixalli's Keeper| 193/289 Ixalli's Keeper Jade Guardian.png|link=Jade Guardian| 194/289 Jade Guardian Jungle Delver.png|link=Jungle Delver| 195/289 Jungle Delver Kumena's Speaker.png|link=Kumena's Speaker| 196/289 Kumena's Speaker Merfolk Branchwalker.png|link=Merfolk Branchwalker| 197/289 Merfolk Branchwalker New Horizons.png|link=New Horizons| 198/289 New Horizons Old-Growth Dryads.png|link=Old-Growth Dryads| 199/289 Old-Growth Dryads Pounce.png|link=Pounce| 200/289 Pounce Ranging Raptors.png|link=Ranging Raptors| 201/289 Ranging Raptors Ravenous Daggertooth.png|link=Ravenous Daggertooth| 202/289 Ravenous Daggertooth Ripjaw Raptor.png|link=Ripjaw Raptor| 203/289 Ripjaw Raptor River Heralds' Boon.png|link=River Heralds' Boon| 204/289 River Heralds' Boon Savage Stomp.png|link=Savage Stomp| 205/289 Savage Stomp Shapers' Sanctuary.png|link=Shapers' Sanctuary| 206/289 Shapers' Sanctuary Slice in Twain.png|link=Slice in Twain| 207/289 Slice in Twain Snapping Sailback.png|link=Snapping Sailback| 208/289 Snapping Sailback Spike-Tailed Ceratops.png|link=Spike-Tailed Ceratops| 209/289 Spike-Tailed Ceratops Thundering Spineback.png|link=Thundering Spineback| 210/289 Thundering Spineback Tishana's Wayfinder.png|link=Tishana's Wayfinder| 211/289 Tishana's Wayfinder Verdant Rebirth.png|link=Verdant Rebirth| 212/289 Verdant Rebirth Verdant Sun's Avatar.png|link=Verdant Sun's Avatar| 213/289 Verdant Sun's Avatar Vineshaper Mystic.png|link=Vineshaper Mystic| 214/289 Vineshaper Mystic Waker of the Wilds.png|link=Waker of the Wilds| 215/289 Waker of the Wilds Wildgrowth Walker.png|link=Wildgrowth Walker| 216/289 Wildgrowth Walker Multicolored Admiral Beckett Brass.png|link=Admiral Beckett Brass| 217/289 Admiral Beckett Brass Belligerent Brontodon.png|link=Belligerent Brontodon| 218/289 Belligerent Brontodon Call to the Feast.png|link=Call to the Feast| 219/289 Call to the Feast Deadeye Plunderers.png|link=Deadeye Plunderers| 220/289 Deadeye Plunderers Dire Fleet Captain.png|link=Dire Fleet Captain| 221/289 Dire Fleet Captain Gishath, Sun's Avatar.png|link=Gishath, Sun's Avatar| 222/289 Gishath, Sun's Avatar Hostage Taker.png|link=Hostage Taker| 223/289 Hostage Taker Huatli, Warrior Poet.png|link=Huatli, Warrior Poet| 224/289 Huatli, Warrior Poet Marauding Looter.png|link=Marauding Looter| 225/289 Marauding Looter Raging Swordtooth.png|link=Raging Swordtooth| 226/289 Raging Swordtooth Regisaur Alpha.png|link=Regisaur Alpha| 227/289 Regisaur Alpha Shapers of Nature.png|link=Shapers of Nature| 228/289 Shapers of Nature Sky Terror.png|link=Sky Terror| 229/289 Sky Terror Tishana, Voice of Thunder.png|link=Tishana, Voice of Thunder| 230/289 Tishana, Voice of Thunder Vona, Butcher of Magan.png|link=Vona, Butcher of Magan| 231/289 Vona, Butcher of Magan Vraska, Relic Seeker.png|link=Vraska, Relic Seeker| 232/289 Vraska, Relic Seeker Colorless Cobbled Wings.png|link=Cobbled Wings| 233/289 Cobbled Wings gallery spacer.png Conqueror's Galleon.png|link=Conqueror's Galleon| 234a/289 Conqueror's Galleon Conqueror's Foothold.png|link=Conqueror's Foothold| 234b/289 Conqueror's Foothold Dowsing Dagger.png|link=Dowsing Dagger| 235a/289 Dowsing Dagger Lost Vale.png|link=Lost Vale| 235b/289 Lost Vale Dusk Legion Dreadnought.png|link=Dusk Legion Dreadnought| 236/289 Dusk Legion Dreadnought Elaborate Firecannon.png|link=Elaborate Firecannon| 237/289 Elaborate Firecannon Fell Flagship.png|link=Fell Flagship| 238/289 Fell Flagship Gilded Sentinel.png|link=Gilded Sentinel| 239/289 Gilded Sentinel Hierophant's Chalice.png|link=Hierophant's Chalice| 240/289 Hierophant's Chalice Pillar of Origins.png|link=Pillar of Origins| 241/289 Pillar of Origins Pirate's Cutlass.png|link=Pirate's Cutlass| 242/289 Pirate's Cutlass gallery spacer.png Primal Amulet.png|link=Primal Amulet| 243a/289 Primal Amulet Primal Wellspring.png|link=Primal Wellspring| 243b/289 Primal Wellspring Prying Blade.png|link=Prying Blade| 244/289 Prying Blade Sentinel Totem.png|link=Sentinel Totem| 245/289 Sentinel Totem Shadowed Caravel.png|link=Shadowed Caravel| 246/289 Shadowed Caravel Sleek Schooner.png|link=Sleek Schooner| 247/289 Sleek Schooner Sorcerous Spyglass.png|link=Sorcerous Spyglass| 248/289 Sorcerous Spyglass gallery spacer.png Thaumatic Compass.png|link=Thaumatic Compass| 249a/289 Thaumatic Compass Spires of Orazca.png|link=Spires of Orazca| 249b/289 Spires of Orazca Treasure Map.png|link=Treasure Map| 250a/289 Treasure Map Treasure Cove.png|link=Treasure Cove| 250b/289 Treasure Cove Vanquisher's Banner.png|link=Vanquisher's Banner| 251/289 Vanquisher's Banner Lands Dragonskull Summit.png|link=Dragonskull Summit| 252/289 Dragonskull Summit Drowned Catacomb.png|link=Drowned Catacomb| 253/289 Drowned Catacomb Field of Ruin.png|link=Field of Ruin| 254/289 Field of Ruin Glacial Fortress.png|link=Glacial Fortress| 255/289 Glacial Fortress Rootbound Crag.png|link=Rootbound Crag| 256/289 Rootbound Crag Sunpetal Grove.png|link=Sunpetal Grove| 257/289 Sunpetal Grove Unclaimed Territory.png|link=Unclaimed Territory| 258/289 Unclaimed Territory Unknown Shores.png|link=Unknown Shores| 259/289 Unknown Shores Plains XLN 260.png|link=Plains| 260/289 Plains Plains XLN 261.png|link=Plains| 261/289 Plains Plains XLN 262.png|link=Plains| 262/289 Plains Plains XLN 263.png|link=Plains| 263/289 Plains Island XLN 264.png|link=Island| 264/289 Island Island XLN 265.png|link=Island| 265/289 Island Island XLN 266.png|link=Island| 266/289 Island Island XLN 267.png|link=Island| 267/289 Island Swamp XLN 268.png|link=Swamp| 268/289 Swamp Swamp XLN 269.png|link=Swamp| 269/289 Swamp Swamp XLN 270.png|link=Swamp| 270/289 Swamp Swamp XLN 271.png|link=Swamp| 271/289 Swamp Mountain XLN 272.png|link=Mountain| 272/289 Mountain Mountain XLN 273.png|link=Mountain| 273/289 Mountain Mountain XLN 274.png|link=Mountain| 274/289 Mountain Mountain XLN 275.png|link=Mountain| 275/289 Mountain Forest XLN 276.png|link=Forest| 276/289 Forest Forest XLN 277.png|link=Forest| 277/289 Forest Forest XLN 278.png|link=Forest| 278/289 Forest Forest XLN 279.png|link=Forest| 279/289 Forest Exclusives These cards are from the preconstructed Planeswalker decks. Jace, Ingenious Mind-Mage.png|link=Jace, Ingenious Mind-Mage| 280/289 Jace, Ingenious Mind-Mage Castaway's Despair.png|link=Castaway's Despair| 281/289 Castaway's Despair Grasping Current.png|link=Grasping Current| 282/289 Grasping Current Jace's Sentinel.png|link=Jace's Sentinel| 283/289 Jace's Sentinel Woodland Stream XLN 284.png|link=Woodland Stream| 284/289 Woodland Stream Huatli, Dinosaur Knight.png|link=Huatli, Dinosaur Knight| 285/289 Huatli, Dinosaur Knight Huatli's Snubhorn.png|link=Huatli's Snubhorn| 286/289 Huatli's Snubhorn Huatli's Spurring.png|link=Huatli's Spurring| 287/289 Huatli's Spurring Sun-Blessed Mount.png|link=Sun-Blessed Mount| 288/289 Sun-Blessed Mount Stone Quarry XLN 289.png|link=Stone Quarry| 289/289 Stone Quarry Category:Card Gallery